Lui ou Moi
by Lokness
Summary: C'est pas si facile d'être amoureuse du mec le plus canon de Poudlard. Surtout si celuici est un peu fuyant et que son meilleur ami s'est mis en tête que vous êtes la femme de sa vie. SBRL


**LUI ou MOI**

_Lui ou Moi__ est un OS écrit par Lokness dans le cadre de la série d'OS __La Salle Commune des Gryffondors__, qui comporte des fics sur l'époque des Maraudeurs et se déroulant dans la Salle Commune des Gryffies !_

_Personnages : Lily Evans et Sirius Black, avec mention des autres Maraudeurs._

_Date : Pendant la sixième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard._

_Lieu : La Salle Commune des Gryffondors._

_Rating : Tout le monde peut lire ça, si, si, je vous assure !_

_Disclaimer : Sirius ne partage malheureusement pas ma vie et Remus ne m'aide pas non plus à m'endormir le soir... Bref je ne possède rien de l'univers Harry Potter et j'emprunte seulement les personnages le temps d'une histoire..._

_Résumé : Lily Evans est follement attirée par le beau et séduisant Sirius Black. Mais elle n'est pas la seule et d'ailleurs, celui-ci semble cacher quelquechose._

_Note : Oui, je sais, ca fait longtemps. Très, trop longtemps. Mais bon, l'été, je n'ai rien fait. Si, j'ai écrit sur cet ordi sans avoir de connexion internet pour updater mes histoires. Je vous demande de m'excuser. Et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis là, assise dans mon fauteuil rouge, avec une vue d'ensemble sur la Salle Commune, et je surveille tout le monde. C'est un de mes devoirs de préfète. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser un regard vers lui.

Merlin qu'il est beau ! Ses beaux cheveux d'un brun très sombre encadrent son visage si fin et ses envoûtants yeux gris. Il est grand, musclé sans être baraqué, et affiche ce petit sourire si craquant qui fait tomber toutes les filles. Il est sur le divan, étendu désinvoltement et il discute avec ses amis, sans doutes pour préparer un mauvais coup contre les Serpentards; mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à aller tenter de les en empêcher. Tout d'abord parce que, de toutes façons, ils ne m'écouteront pas. Et ensuite parce que, malgré tout ce que je peux dire, je les trouve très drôles.

Il ne me regarde pas, bien sûr. Je sais très bien que Sirius Black ne me regardera jamais. Et je ne peux que me trouver idiote de ressembler tant aux autres filles, qui se pâment devant lui. C'est vrai, pourquoi choisit-on toujours celui qu'on ne peut avoir ? Les Maraudeurs, on le sait, sont intouchables.

Sirius passe son temps à repousser des avances des plus belles filles de l'école, et il n'est jamais très doux, pourtant toutes lui courent après. Et à chaque refus, je soupire discrètement de soulagement, me disant que, peut-être, j'aurai plus de chances.

Remus... Sans doute le plus sage de la bande, même s'il n'est jamais en reste pour faire des bêtises avec eux... Lui non plus n'est jamais sorti avec aucune fille, malgré un vif succès dû à son physique angevin. Certaines le disent trop timide - et trouvent ça d'autant plus mignon - tandis que d'autres pensent qu'il n'est qu'un "pauvre intello collé derrière ses bouquins".

Peter n'est pas du tout mon genre. A vrai dire il n'est le genre de personne et tout le monde se demande ce qu'il peut bien faire avec des gars aussi cools.

Et James. James me demande de sortir avec lui trois fois par jour. James est très beau, super sympa et très intelligent. Et il est de loin le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de l'école. James a une troupe d'admiratrices qui égale presque celle de Sirius. Pourtant, il ne me fait pas le même effet que lui. Et à chaque fois, je l'envoie promener, méchamment, n'osant pas lui expliquer pourquoi. J'adorerais sortir avec lui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'il me reste un espoir avec Sirius.

Je suis pathétique.

Ils ont l'air d'en avoir fini avec leur plan. James se lève et, suivi par Peter, monte dans leur dortoir. Remus se dirige vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour faire sa ronde - il est préfet lui aussi -, et Sirius - mon coeur bat la chamade à cette idée - leur dit qu'il reste un petit peu là. C'est le moment, je le sais. J'ai au fond de moi l'idée un peu folle qu'il n'osera pas déclencher une esclandre contre la préfète de sa Maison. Et puis, les Maraudeurs et moi, on se parle quand même de temps en temps, parce qu'on est dans la même classe et qu'il leur arrive souvent de me demander mes notes. Que je leur donne.

Je SUIS pathétique.

Je m'avance, doucement, essayant de donner l'impression que je ne cherche rien du tout.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? je demande, tentant vainement de sourire alors que mes entrailles font des loopings.

- Euh... Oui, il répond, d'un ton désinvolte.

Il me fait de la place à côté de lui et semble à nouveau repartir dans ses pensées.

- Sirius ? je fais, timidement.

- Oui ?

Je le regarde et là, je me glace. Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à le dire. Sa beauté me coupe le souffle et me glace le coeur. Merlin, que se passera-t'il le jour où une fille fera _vraiment _une crise cardiaque en le voyant sourire ainsi ? Et je suis sûre qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de l'effet qu'il provoque.

Mince ! J'ai l'impression qu'il attend que je parle. En suis-je vraiment capable ?

Je me lance, je dois me lancer. C'est ma seule chance.

- Je... Sirius, voudrais-tu m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard samedi ? je dis précipitamment, dans un souffle.

- Oh...

Il paraît sincèrement étonné. Puis il semble se rendre compte de ce que je lui propose. Il fronce les sourcils et je songe à m'enfuir, là, pour ne pas entendre sa réponse.

- Lily, je...

Merlin ! C'est la première fois que j'entends Sirius hésiter !

- Ne le prends pas mal, Lily... Mais... je ne t'aime pas. Enfin... je ne te déteste pas non plus. Je t'apprécie... Mais de façon amicale. Ca en reste là.

Il a dit ça doucement, posant gentiment sa main sur mon épaule comme s'il voulait me consoler. Les larmes me montent doucement aux yeux. Pourtant, il a été gentil. Il n'a pas crié, ne m'a pas ri au nez comme à celui de toutes ses filles. Et il a été honnête.

Je hoche la tête, plus pour digérer la déception que pour lui dire que j'ai compris, et je m'apprète à me lever quand il appuie sur mon épaule, me faisant rasseoir.

- Lily - il me regarde dans les yeux - je voulais te dire... James t'aime vraiment. Vraiment.

- Je...

Que dire ? Je sais que j'aime James, et maintenant que tout espoir avec Sirius est perdu... Je me rends finalement compte qu'avec Sirius, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. C'était surtout une façon de m'échapper, de me dire que j'avais raison de dire non à James.

- Je... Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je lui ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas, je dis, honteuse.

Il me regarde et je sais que demain, tout aura changé. Et que je ne pourrai plus refuser les avances de James.

- Mais..., je fais, hésitante, Sirius ? S'il te plait, ne lui dis rien... De ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure...

Je ne veux pas que James croie que je me rabats sur lui. Il y a de ça une heure, c'aurait été vrai. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est lui que mon coeur aime.

- Bien sûr, il dit, avec ce - Merlin Lily, ne recommence pas ! - sourire trop craquant.

Il retire sa main de sur mon épaule pour me laisser partir mais je me revise au dernier moment, même si je sens que je ne devrais pas.

- Sirius ? je peux te poser une question ? je demande, en me rasseyant.

- Tu peux recommencer, si tu veux, il rit.

Je souris à sa capacité de blaguer n'importe quand.

- Pourquoi... ? je commence, mais il a déjà compris ce que je n'osais pas demander.

- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, il m'avoue.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir un jour Sirius dire qu'il était amoureux. Et pourtant ! Cette soirée est bien étrange !

- Ah... je fais, dans une vaine tentative pour dire quelquechose d'intelligent. C'est bien, alors !

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi débile.

- Ben... je ne crois pas que ce soit réciproque - il fait une moue dubitative trop trop mignonne - mais de toutes façons... Je ne le lui dirai jamais !

- Hein ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Toutes les filles du bahut ne rêvent que d'une chose, Sirius ! je m'emporte, tentant de comprendre comment Sirius-le-BG s'est transformé en Sirius-le-timide.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela...

Il paraît sincèrement embêté.

- C'est trop indiscret si je te demande qui c'est ? je demande, effrontée, mais cherchant à connaitre enfin l'identité de celle qui m'a - Lily ! on a dit d'arrêter ! - qui a volé Sirius.

- C'est... Remus, il m'avoue dans un souffle.

Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis presque pas étonnée. Remus ! Bien sûr ! Le seul qui soit assez proche de lui, sans compter James... J'ai toujours su que Sirius était différent. Comme Remus, il ne semble pas se soucier des codes et des obligations de la société.

Je suis heureuse. Sirius ne m'a pas repoussée pour une quelconque blondasse idiote. Sirius n'est pas le grand macho que tout le monde croit qu'il est. Sirius est simplement très amoureux de quelqu'un qui en vaut plus la peine que nous toutes réunies.

- Mais... Tu ne lui as pas dit ? je m'étonne.

- Non ! il s'écrie. Lily, promets moi de ne jamais, JAMAIS, lui dire quoi que ce soit !

Il parait sincèrement paniqué.

- Je... Je te le promets ! je dis, pourtant pas convaincue.

C'est idiot. J'ai pourtant l'impression un peu obscure que si Sirius demandait à Remus de sortir à Pré-au-Lard avec lui ce week-end, il ne refuserait pas.

- Mais euh... Pourquoi ? je demande finalement.

- Lily ! Imagine ce que ce sera après ! Il va me fuir ! Je n'aurai même plus son amitié ! Je ne peux me résoudre à le perdre !

Ses yeux me supplient de ne rien dire, mais moi, j'ai pris ma décision. Après lui avoir promis une nouvelle fois de ne rien dire à Remus ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, je me lève et monte vers mon dortoir. Je sens son regard qui me suis et je sais que, même s'il m'a dit tout cela, il serait très heureux que Remus l'apprenne. Parce que Remus ne refusera jamais. A repasser les visions que j'ai d'eux, les scènes entre Maraudeurs, et les coups d'oeil pas-si-discrets-que-ca-finalement, dans ma tête, j'en ai maintenant la certitude, Remus aime autant Sirius que Sirius l'aime lui.

Et après tout, il est possible d'expliquer quelquechose à quelqu'un sans dire un mot.

C'est bizarre, quand même. Une heure en arrière j'aurais tout donné pour sortir avec Sirius Black et je me retrouve là, avec pour seule idée de lui permettre de vivre son amour avec Remus Lupin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon, voilà, l'histoire est terminée. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Et que vous allez cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour m'envoyer une gentille ( ou une méchante ) review. Siouplai ! _

_Je tiens à remercier Liaul sans qui cette histoire n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour, parce qu'avec ses deux reviews aujourd'hui elle m'a donné du courage pour me lancer dans l'écriture. Si tu passes par là, désolée pour le portrait encore plus-que-méprisant de Peter !_

_Merci aussi à tous ceux qui écrivent de belles histoires !_

_Lokk'_

_PS : Je sais ce que vous allez me demander ( comme d'hab ). Oui, si cette histoire a plu, je vous promets la suite. Elle est collée quelque part dans mon esprit._

_PS2 : J'ai un autre OS de cette série d'écrit... Promis, je vous le mettrai bientôt !_


End file.
